


Solidarity

by EtoileVoidGalaxia



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Can be viewed as platonic or romantic, Fluffy fic, Gen, Helping others at the expense of oneself, Martyrdom, One day you might be able to help eachother out, You AND Optimus need a break, You are very simmilar to optimus, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtoileVoidGalaxia/pseuds/EtoileVoidGalaxia
Summary: You and Optimus were very much alike in a most unfortunate way. It was funny in a sense, but also very sad.
Relationships: Optimus Prime & Reader, Optimus Prime/Reader
Kudos: 40





	Solidarity

You were willing to slit your own wrists for the ones you cared about. As much as you played the heroes for others, keeping your own problems such a secret would always peg you as the victim. The one in need of help.

You were very alike in that way. 

You sacrificed your sleep hauling the workload of your teammates. It wasn’t that they weren’t doing much, and even if they were, it wouldn’t stop the feeling of inadequacy as you tried to avoid being the freeloader in the group. Equally, Optimus took on more than the rest of the team. He always did. It didn’t matter how much the others may offer to help, Optimus would simply take up another heavier load for him to carry alone. 

You always listened to your friends talking on and on and on about all their problems and you handled every single one as calmly as you could bear. You listened, let them finish their ranting before you uttered a single word. Knowing that if it wasn’t for the fact that you were helping them, they wouldn’t listen to a single thing you said. It felt like you were looking into a mirror as agent Fowler yelled about their latest problem and all about how the Autobots needed to act. Optimus listened patiently as Fowler went on and on, shouting some minor abuse along the way, Optimus didn’t dare react until he was finished, to which he replied in calm calculation. Funny that he rarely spoke otherwise. 

Although you were not faced with enough life threatening situations that a war may bring, you knew that you were willing to sacrifice all that you could in order to save the ones you loved, exactly what Optimus never failed to do time and time again. He leapt into danger to save his team or even you and your fellow humans, and even though you know it might not ever actually amount to any aid, you knew you’d do the same for him if you could. 

Perhaps that’s why this was so funny.

  
The two of you sitting in the darkness of the base, the rest of the team and the children already sleeping from their sleep-over as you continued to work. You spoke to one another occasionally, talking about helping others or simply about the other, always dodging the topics about yourself.

“You always stay up so late Optimus. Is everything alright? What are you working on?” 

“I have to ask you the same thing. Humans do need at least eight hours of sleep right?” 

How could you be the heroes for anyone else if you always refused to be saved? One day you both knew, all your problems would come crashing down. Dropping like bombs as you were unable to help anyone any more. You’d become a greater burden with so many problems crashing to the ground at once than you would be if you asked for help as soon as you needed it. If you destroyed your problems at its source rather than letting it fester and grow as you tried to hide it. Yet time and time again you held steadfast, keeping quiet, and keeping it to yourself. It was selfish to do otherwise, wasn’t it. How funny that you two be so alike in this way. 

So funny and yet so sad. 

He would be the only one you couldn’t help, because you were the same, and you wouldn’t let him help you. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, another really short fic. I always feel like I need to write a lot more in these things, but the fic feels complete and adding more would take away from the feeling I'm trying to instill. Hope you enjoy nonetheless!


End file.
